candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PyroGothNerd
Image Hmmm, I wouldn't know for sure. I'll look into it. What websites did you find it on? PirateJet (talk) 02:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) -- Okay, I did some research. I don't know where it originated from, but the creepypasta "Marrionette" uses it as the image. The only place I found the image was from MrCreepyPasta's reading on Youtube. I'm really tempted to say that puppet is a bird man. PirateJet (talk) 02:51, October 12, 2013 (UTC) -- I don't know the picture, but piratejet apparently found its origin (message above). Anyways, it looks to that unused character, the witch. I mean, it looks like a freaky witch. But in candle cove, that marionette could be any character. Maybe you could come up with a new character based on that picture. Zimvader42 (talk) 16:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC)Zimvader42 -- Yeah, and the defunct Troper Tales page provided information on Dr. Heartfelt. I'm not sure who came up with this information, but it is really something. I love the information on Milo. PirateJet (talk) 04:06, October 13, 2013 (UTC) -- Yeah, earlier today the pages for any wiki wouldn't load. I think Wikipedia as a whole had some changes, it looks like the title "wiki contributor" changed to "anonymous contributor". PirateJet (talk) 04:30, October 14, 2013 (UTC) -- I was surprised to see Sariah with fanart so quickly too. It's probably because she's Milo's girlfriend, kind of how like Thade has fan art because he's the Skin-Taker. Well, the Skin-Taker commands Horace, so Horace is a subordinate to the Skin-Taker. I'm not really sure that counts as affiliation. What do you think? Should I change it back? PirateJet (talk) 19:38, October 16, 2013 (UTC) -- Yeah, I see what you mean. We also have the Skin-Taker with a list of who he commands, and Horace is in it. Should I switch it around then? It seems Thade doesn't have much fan art yet. I think people are using him more for role playing right now, we'll ave to see how it builds. PirateJet (talk) 05:44, October 19, 2013 (UTC) -- Well, Milo isn't exactly the nicest guy either. XD I guess because there is no official guide to what Milo looks like. I mean, if you search "Candle Cove Milo" on deviantART every drawing is different. PirateJet (talk) 02:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) -- Good songs Zimvader42 (talk) 20:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC)Zimvader42 What are exactly your limits with How Dare Ye!? -- I just have a warning for you... I was in contact with one of the kids who trolled the wiki a few months back, and she told me that one of her friends is planning on attacking us again in November or December, She says he has formed a group of like, thirty, but they won't all attack on the same day. Even though she understands what she did and knows that she won't do it again, I don't think she can talk him out of it. PirateJet (talk) 07:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC)